¿Amor o Destino?
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Una fiesta por el ganador de la liga de Kanto se vuelve un enredo a la mañana siguiente
1. Despertar

¿Amor o Destino?

First Shot Despertar

Ash se restregó los ojos ante la inminente llegada de la mañana; su cabeza le dolía, sentía que su estómago ardía por la deshidratación extrema que habia provocado el alcohol la noche anterior cuando se fue con sus compañeros al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste para celebrar que el habia ganado la liga pokémon por primera vez y se enfrentaría a la élite en una semana para ser maestro pokémon; su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse, se levantó de la cama y observó que estaba sólo en calzoncillos. Entonces oyó un gemido viniendo de detrás de él, un escalofrió subió por su espalda y volteó lentamente. Ahí se encontraba otro bulto en la cama con las cobijas encima; el chico no podía recordar nada después de que comenzaran los brindis. Movió un poco la sobrecama para ver quién era la persona que estaba con él, una mata de pelo naranja fue la primera en aparecer, entonces cayó en cuenta lo que quizás podría haber pasado.

– Mis… Mis… Misty– murmuró

– Cinco minutos más Daisy me duele la cabeza–

– ¡No soy Daisy!– exclamó el chico a un volumen moderado.

La chica se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, cubriendo se con una sábana, al oír la voz de Ash tan de mañana; ambos se vieron y sacaron conclusiones… habían dormido juntos y más que eso podrían haber… no, Misty se vio y solo tenía las pantaletas y su sostén estaba en el piso. No habia duda habían hecho algo que talvez arruinara su amistad.

– Ash ¿Qué sucedió anoche?–

– Yo no lo sé– dijo el chico tomando sus pantalones y su playera

– Pues tenemos que averiguar pero primero; ¡SAL DE MI HABITACION!– arrojo al chico con todo y su ropa al pasillo

– ¡Qué carácter!– respondió el chico

Misty se sentó a la orilla de la cama, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba en su recamara, los muebles rústicos, fotografías de niñas, un closet lleno de vestidos de noche y trajes de gala solo podía significar una cosa, estaba en la recamara de sus padres, el santuario más sagrado para las Waterflower, si Lily, Violet o, en peor medida, Daisy se enteraban de que habia dormido ahí e incluso que habia estado con Ash ahí precisamente armarían una batalla que un ejército de Gyarados furiosos parecería un cardumen de charales.

¿Cómo habia sucedido eso? Realmente quería que su primera vez fuese con el chico pero estas circunstancias no eran nada agradables. Rápidamente se puso la ropa que traía la noche anterior y acomodo la cama, revisando si habia alguna marca pero no, alguna vez habia leído que eso no era una regla general.

Salió con sigilo y el chico ya no estaba, corrió a su cuarto donde encontró a Brock dormido en el suelo abrazando un peluche de un Dewgong. Sin hacer ruido entró a la ducha y se quedó bajo ella sintiendo cada gota en su cuerpo, ahora había que saber que habia pasado la noche anterior y con lujo de detalles si era posible

0—0—0—0

Ash habia sido sacado de la habitación donde habia dormido con Misty y eso lo confundía, porque estaba con ella, que habia sucedido en ese cuarto, bajo a la sala donde las tres hermanas de Misty, Dawn y May estaban en un largo futon, en la mesa los cadáveres de 5 botellas de tequila y un vaso roto al lado el celular de Daisy, haciendo el menor ruido posible lo tomo y lo reviso, habia varias fotos de la noche anterior en donde se veían celebrando animadamente, varias de ellas el mismo las recordaba, al llegar a las de después de los brindis las primeras eran muy claras y después se fueron haciendo borrosas, en una se veía un borrón naranja con un uno negro, a su vista y el movimiento de la cámara parecía que el besaba a Misty.

– El alcohol puede ser muy mal consejero– Ash saltó al oír la voz masculina de un chico de cabello café

– ¡Tracey! ¡Me asustaste!–

– ¡Perdon! ¿Qué dice la mañana de resaca?–

– ¿A qué hora te fuiste ayer?–

– Poco después de que Daisy se empezara a poner impertinente, no me lo tomes a mal, ella me gusta pero cuando esta ebria es insoportable– el chico sonrió y miro la cara de preocupación del chico– ¿estás bien?–

– Necesito contarte algo pero quiero que lo mantengas con una etiqueta de "máximo secreto"–

– ¿Tan grave es?–

– Si–

– Ok; vamos a las peceras es uno de los lugares donde casi nadie escucha–Ash dejo el celular en su lugar y camino tras el dibujante pokémon.

Ya entre las peceras el chico cerro las puertas con seguro para que nadie entrara de improviso, se acercaron a la principal y se pusieron frente a frente

– Ahora si dime Ash ¿Qué es lo que te tiene asi?– el chico tomo aire y todo el valor que pudo

– Al parecer anoche… Misty y yo dormimos juntos–

– Eso no me parece muy raro, lo hicimos en los viajes por las islas Naranja– dijo Tracey despreocupado

– No me entiendes… "DORMIMOS"– hizo las señas de comillas con sus manos sonrojándose haciendo que el chico comprendiera lo que Ash quería decir

– No puede ser, ¿en serio?–

– Aun no estamos seguros; por eso revisaba el celular de Daisy y te pregunte a ti, estoy en una encrucijada, tengo miedo de perder su amistad por este error. Sé que si solo nos acostamos en la cama sin hacer nada regresaríamos a esa amistad que teníamos pero si es lo contrario podría perder a mi mejor amiga Tray– su cara era de pesar más por la amistad que por las otras implicaciones

– Ash solo trata de relajarte y piensa positivo, veras que en unos meses se ríen de lo que paso y que solo es un malentendido–

– Bueno por ahora solo mantenlo en secreto hasta que todo haya pasado– dijo el morocho

– ¡Confía en mi amigo!–

0—0—0—0

Misty lloró un buen rato, en la regadera y después habia salido para tomar un café en la cocina, Daisy entro con celular en mano y a la chica se le bajo el color.

– ¡Hola feis!– tomo una taza y la lleno de café cargado

– Buenos días Dai; ¿Cómo está tu resaca? ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?– Daisy la miro de reojo y sonrio pícaramente

– Lo último que recuerdo es que en el "verdad o reto" alguien recibió algo que anhelaba por casi 9 años–

– ¿Eh?– La sonrisa de la rubia se hizo más grande como un Grinch pensando en cómo robar la navidad

– Asi que en verdad estabas tan ebria que no recuerdas que tu "noviecito" ¡te besoooooooo!–

Esa afirmación le dio en la cabeza, talvez ambos se habían desinhibido con el alcohol y después del beso vinieron más y al final cayeron en la tentación de la carne. No habia duda, se habían "dormido" juntos.

_Notas del autor:_

_Hola nuevo fic y esperen el proyecto porque estará locochon, este será un Tri-shot y tendrá un giro muy divertido y cosas cotidianas._

_Saben que pueden entrar a mis otras historias que están abandonadas y se sienten solas (JAJAJAJA) bueno hay que seguir y esperen varias sorpresas nuevas._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	2. Enredos

¿Amor o Destino?

Second Shot.- Enredos enredados

Misty estaba recostada en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Daisy, había besado a Ash en el juego de "verdad o reto", tanto había anhelado sentir el primer beso de su parte pero no recordaba nada, una gran lección estaba ahora en el aire jamás se volvería a emborrachar asi.

La puerta sonó lo que hizo que la chica se levantara de golpe, imagino que entraban sus hermanas entraban y le reclamaban por profanar el santuario interior que era el cuarto de sus padres, dejó que la imaginación se fuera lejos.

– ¡Está abierto!– dijo con gran palidez

– ¡Hola feíta! ¿Lista para ir con nosotras al cabo?-

– ¿Eh?–

– No recuerdas que tenemos un viaje en bote programado para hoy, ja ja ja ¿ese beso no te deja pensar?– reclamo Daisy

– ¡Deja de decir eso!– grito la chica aún más pálida

– A pesar de que dije algo que te avergonzara te pusiste aún más pálida ¿estás bien?– preguntó realmente preocupada

– Estoy bien, ¡vámonos!– la chica tomó su traje de baño y salió con Daisy

0—0—0—0

Ash estaba dando una batalla pokémon contra Gary quien se había ofrecido como "sparring" para el chico con un Wobbuffet, varias de las órdenes para detener los mismos ataques casi habían debilitado a uno de los pokémon de su equipo por un ataque reflejado que el paso por alto

– Ash estas muy disperso hoy, ¿seguro que quieres continuar?– pregunto preocupado el chico

– Eh… ¿perdón decías algo?–

– Es todo por hoy Ash, y despeja esa mente tuya o tus pokemon saldran lastimados seriamente y no podrás retar a la Elite– el chico salió del campo de entrenamiento

– ¡Gracias Gary!–

"En verdad está mal" pensó el chico mientras se iba

El morocho salió de la reserva del profesor y se topó con Tracey quien lo vio bastante desmejorado.

– Ash, ¿sigues mal por lo que pasó la noche de tu fiesta?– el sólo afirmó con la cabeza– perdón si soy un poco frío en esta cuestión pero es mejor que lo olvides, Misty lo olvidará paulatinamente y ustedes volverán a ser tan amigos como antes–

– ¡No sé si quiera que siga siendo su amigo después de lo que paso!– dijo viendo el señuelo que sin darse cuenta habia sacado de su bolsillo– es más creo que no quiero verla como mi mejor amiga–

– ¿En serio?–

– Esa es la pregunta que me hago desde que sucedió, han pasado solo dos días y yo ya no sé que hacer–

– ¡Habla con Brock!–

– ¿Brock?–

– Él es uno de los más indicados o si ya es muy malo tu madre; pero Ash debes estar más despejado para combatir a la Elite o sino el sueño de tu vida de convertirte en maestro pokémon se irá al traste y los dos se sentirán peor–

– Tienes razón, voy a hablarle en este momento– el chico salió corriendo a casa

0—0—0—0

Las Waterflower se estaban preparando con sus trajes de baño y chalecos salvavidas para subir al bote, que uno de los admiradores de las artistas les habia prestado, rápidamente subieron y Daisy se puso al volante para salir, Misty palideció un poco al entrar y sentir el bamboleo. Arranco el bote y al sentir el "jalón" de la velocidad un vacío se sintió en el estómago de las chicas, solo que en el caso de Misty fue como si un agujero negro se comenzara a generar.

El mundo iba de arriba a abajo para ella y las voces de sus hermanas le parecían bastante lejanas como si ellas se hubieran quedado en la playa, las risas de sus hermanas resonaban en sus oídos zumbantes y entonces sintió como el desayuno subía por su esófago.

Oye Dai, la feíta se ve mal, ¿no crees?– grito Lily al ver a la pelinaranja

– ¡Es cierto!– la chica paró el bote y la miro preocupada– ¿Misty que te pasa?–

– Estoy un poco mareada, eso es todo–

– ¿Mareada? ¿Tu? Pero eres una "sirena Waterflower" nosotras no sufrimos de eso– reclamó Violet con los brazos en jarra

– En serio estoy… – lo siguiente fue un desmayo de su parte lo que puso a las chicas muy nerviosas

Daisy sin decir nada encendió el motor y se dirigió a máxima velocidad al puerto, Misty no despertó hasta estar en tierra donde ya la estaban llevando en una improvisada camilla al hospital, ella se movió y sintió nuevamente el estómago revolverse.

– ¡No te muevas Misty te llevaremos al hospital!–

– ¡No hagan eso!– replico preocupada– yo estaré bien solo debe ser el cansancio de la fiesta que aún no se me quita solo llévenme a casa–

– ¿Estas segura Mis? ¿Podría ser algo peor?– preguntó preocupada Violet

– ¡Estaré bien chicas solo necesito descansar!–

– Ok te llevaremos al gimnasio– Daisy comenzó a sacar sus conclusiones de que algo raro pasaba y definitivamente lo averiguaría ya que Misty nunca se habia mareado en un bote desde que nació.

0—0—0—0

Delia estaba en casa arreglando unas flores que compro en el pueblo, quería que su casa estuviera llena de flores para el día en que Ash llegara con su trofeo de maestro pokémon, en ese momento oyó el teléfono. Rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a contestar por alguna razón un sentimiento es su pecho le decía que era muy importante que atendiera.

– ¿Bueno?– la imagen de la mayor de las Waterflower con una cara de preocupación

– Buenas tardes Sra. Ketchum, usted me dijo que si pasaba alguna cosa con Misty siempre la mantuviera informada–

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué te quedas callada?– interrumpió la mujer alarmada

– ¡Calma! Ella está bien, pero tuvo un mareo en un bote hace rato y se desmayó. A ella nunca le habia pasado esto y estoy preocupada porque cada vez que hablo con ella se ve pálida, tal vez fue algo que comió en la fiesta o algo le preocupa muchísimo. A mí no me quiere decir nada, espero que venga mañana y pueda hablar con ella. Ni yo ni usted somos sus madres pero a usted la considera como tal asi que le hará caso– Delia suspiro al oír que la pelinaranja estaba bien

– ¡No te preocupes Daisy! Yo me encargo–

– Gracias Sra. Ketchum la veo mañana–

La pantalla cambio a un negro intenso y la madre de Ash sonrio ante el comentario de la rubia de que Misty la consideraba como una mama. Su corazón dio un vuelco tremendo y en ese instante la puerta se oyó, la señora avanzo para ver a Ash como salido de un cementerio por la cara de zombi que se traía.

– ¿Estas bien cariño?–

– Si, solo que hoy tuve una sesión de entrenamiento muy mala casi hago que uno de mis pokémon saliera herido–

– ¡Eso es feo!– dijo realmente preocupada– Primero lo de Misty y ahora esto– al oír eso Ash abrió más los ojos y tomo a su mama de los brazos

– ¿Misty? ¿Le paso algo? ¿Qué tiene? ¡Ay Arceus! Espero que no sea consecuencia de lo que paso en la fiesta–

– ¡Lo que paso en la fiesta!– la madre de Ash lo miró como pocas veces lo hacía: enojada– ¿Qué paso en la fiesta Ash Ketchum? Y no quiero mentiras jovencito–

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en vez de pensarlo solamente lo habia dicho en voz alta. Que sería mejor para él ¿decirle una mentirilla piadosa o decirle la verdad? Estaba en una gran encrucijada y los ojos de su madre no hacían más que hacer que el miedo subiera desde la planta de sus pies hasta su nuca y ahí se erizaban sus cabellos.

– Mamá… yo… nosotros…– dio un hondo suspiro– Misty y yo dormimos juntos el día de la fiesta, al parecer nos excedimos y tuvimos… relaciones… creo–

– Así que eso era– tomó una oreja del chico y la jalo cual hule– eso es por ocultarme cosas–

– ¡Lo siento mamá! No sabía cómo reaccionar–

– ¿lo saben las hermanas de Misty?–

– No–

– Pues ella tuvo un mareo y se des… ¡Oh Arceus!–

– ¿Qué?–

– Ash, no te desmayes ni nada de eso, ¿ok?–

– Esta bien ¿qué?–

– Misty podría estar embarazada– y contrario a lo que le habia dicho su madre cayó cuan largo era

0—0—0—0

Misty estaba acostada en su cama con Azurril a su lado pensando en lo que podría pasar, sintió nuevamente el estómago revolverse. Se levantó y fue al baño nuevamente, era la tercera vez desde que habían llegado, en ese momento entro Violet con una taza de té con medicina para el mareo y el vómito.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?– puso su oído en la puerta y oyó las arcadas que daba la chica– ¿Que has comido Misty?–

La puerta del baño se abrió y la chica salía más pálida que antes, y sin decirle nada se acercó y se enjuago la boca con el té

– ¡No he comido nada que ustedes no hayan comido!– dijo la chica tomando la pastilla– Debe ser por lo de la fiesta–

– Dos días después, bueno creo que es la primera vez que tomas hasta desfallecer–

– Y como ustedes son tan expertas ¿qué me pasa?–

– Pues yo que sepa a nadie le paso asi, pero eres diferente feíta– ya iba a salir cuando volteo viendo la cara de enojo de su hermana– ¡Por cierto! Llamo la Sra. Ketchum que ya viene para acá por que esta preocupada por ti–

– ¡Gracias!–

Una media hora después, el timbre en el gimnasio sonó. Lily abrió y vio a la Sra. Ketchum con su hijo, saludaron y rápidamente se dirigieron al cuarto de la pelinaranja. La madre de Ash le dijo que esperara fuera y entonces ella entró sola a verla ella tenía una cara de enfermedad y ella solo sonrio.

– ¡Hola Mis! ¿Cómo te sientes?–

– Muy mal, desde esta mañana mi cuerpo está muy raro. Tengo mareos, náuseas y he vomitado como unas 5 veces–

– Mis hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Qué paso en la fiesta?– su tono fue maternal y se sentó al lado de la cama

– Yo…– ahora si se ponía un poco sonrojada– no sé; Ash y yo despertamos en una cama semidesnudos–

– Entonces no saben a ciencia cierta que paso, bueno ahora hay que hacer algo y yo te apoyare. Sé que tal vez no pasó nada o paso todo pero por tus síntomas podrías estar… Embarazada–

– ¿Cómo?–

– ¿No me vas a hacer contarte toda la historia de las Combee y las Sunflora?–

– Si lo sé, ¿entonces qué cree que debamos hacer?–

– Hablar con tus hermanas contarle lo sucedido y que Ash y tú vayan al médico–

– ¿Con mis hermanas? Ellas me mataran y pegaran el grito en el cielo–

– Misty, Ash está igual o peor que tú y no quiere perder tu amistad. Esta dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias que vengan con esa declaración– la mirada picara de la madre de Ash a lo que la chica se sonrojo–

– Bueno, pero no será sencillo créame–

5 minutos después en la sala de la casa-gimnasio frente a las otras tres hermanas sensacionales empezó el griterío

– TU Y EL; EN LA CAMA DE NUESTROS PADRES. ¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?– Daisy parecía un Gyarados con una furia de tres días contenidas–

– ¡Lo siento Dai! Yo la verdad no se en verdad que paso pero todo indica que es cierto–

– Daisy quiero intervenir en este momento, sé que es tu hermana pero no deberías ponerte asi. Lo que paso pues ya paso y ahora hay que apoyarla– dijo Delia sonriente

– Pues está bien, pero sean peras o sean manzanas el Sr. Ketchum tendrá que enmendar su falta y aunque nos duela en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón. ¡Se tendrá que casar con Misty!–

– ¿EH?– gritaron al unisonó los involucrados ante la declaración de Daisy

Continuara…

_Notas del autor: _

_Ya está el segundo cap de este Tri-shot y ya se puso muy bueno; nos vemos en el cierre del fic en el siguiente capítulo que dará un giro muy bueno jajaja_

_¿Dejarían un review con sus opiniones? Plisss_

Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita

Huachi_Sama


End file.
